Mischief Manor
by Efra
Summary: Ever wonder what the Organization troop did to pass the time before Sora came?


Mischief Manor

Chapter One: The Beginning

By: Efra

"I am soooooooo bored!!!" Axel bellyached walking through the halls of Castle Oblivion. Looking around the endless white with a pout Axel stopped in the middle of the hall crossing his arms. "So what to…do." The gears in Axel's mind began turning.

_ Hm…_

Axel looked around the hall: Lexaeus and Zexion were lurking by a pillar having what looked to be a boring conversation, Larxene was zipping around aimlessly, Marluxia was most likely hiding at the top of the Castle, and Vexen was most likely in his lab.

_ Vexen…_

"What are you doing?" Larxene's voice broke into his thoughts rudely. Axel stuck his tongue out at her, "None of your bee's wax." He replied crudely and slinked by her quickly heading towards the basement.

"Vexen's always got creepy stuff that's fun to mess with." Axel said to himself with a cocky smirk.

Vexen sat at a desk in the far corner of the room surrounded by several jars of undistinguishable objects cackling softly.

Axel examined the sign hanging from the door that read: Axel is NOT allowed and with a smirk  
singed the sign just enough to make it read: Axel is allowed.

Snickering he opened the door ajar and peered at the blonde. Vexen had no knowledge of a red headed intruder yet and continued his work.

Axel smirked widely and slipped through the door stepping softly through the lab. Vexen was still unaware of the danger he was in. Axel grinned deviously.

"Hey loser. Whatcha got there?" Axel asked pulling Vexen's chair backwards. Vexen fell loudly to the floor a small vial of green fluid falling out of his hand.

Axel caught it and grinned down at Vexen. "So what's this little concoction?" Axel asked smugly. Vexen's had murder written all over him. "Axel…" He growled jumping to his feet.

Axel jumped back onto the lab table. "Return that potion to me now." Vexen demanded threateningly.

"Tell me what it is first." Axel replied grinning sinisterly at the blonde. Vexen narrowed his eyes "Give it back!" He yelled jumping onto the table.

"Whoa! Be careful! Or I might just drop it." Axel threatened self-righteously, holding the vial up with two fingers. Vexen stood still.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me what it is?" Axel pried again.

"It's…." Vexen began staring at the vial intently.

"Go on." Axel ticked his hand a few times.

"Mine!!" Vexen snapped tackling Axel and grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Hand it over!!" Vexen groped for the vial. "Oh no you don't!!" Axel yelled holding the vial as far away from Vexen as he could.

"Unhand my potion!!" Vexen demanded crawling over Axel's legs still reaching for the vial.

"Get your knee away from there first!!" Axel demanded in return jabbing Vexen in the stomach.

"Vexen I need to talk to you…." Zexion called opening the door then fell silent. Vexen and Axel both froze and looked over slowly. Zexion stared blankly at them.

"Uhh….hiya Zexy…how are you today?" Axel faltered looking uncomfortable.

"This….isn't …." Vexen hesitated.

"Never mind…" Zexion replied and shut the door again.

Vexen and Axel both stared at the door for a long moment then looked back to each other. "You idiot." Vexen hissed down at Axel.

"Me? You're the one who had to jump on top of me! Get off!" Axel hissed back.

"Then give the potion back." Vexen demanded grabbing an instrument equivalent to a scalpel. Axel stared nervously at the small knife. Vexen smirked and pressed the tip to Axel's chest.

"Alright you want your potion?" Axel asked. "Take it!" He then threw it towards the wall. Vexen gasped and leapt off the table.

All fell silent as Vexen laid on his stomach staring at the shattered pieces of the vial and the green liquid. Axel stared at the back of his head while still sitting on the table.

"My…potion….it's ruined…" Vexen muttered in a bemused tone. Axel slowly started to move off of the table not taking his eyes off the blonde.

There was another long silence as Axel slowly crept towards the door.

"Axel." Vexen called softly as Axel gripped the door handle.

……………………………………………

"Did any of you boys feel that earthquake?" Larxene asked looking around. Lexaeus and Zexion both looked at her blankly.

Larxene looked to them floating in a circle. "I mean it I felt an earthquake."

Zexion crossed his arms staring coldly at her "I didn't feel anything."

Lexaeus leaned against a pillar. "Nor did I."

Larxene frowned, "Be that way then. I'll go ask Marluxia if he felt it." She muttered gliding towards the staircase.

"UWAAAA!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Axel's voice echoed sharply down the halls. Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus all turned their gaze to the hall leading to the basement. Axel came running at top speed and shot past all three of them towards the stairs.

"I mean it!! Run!! He's nuts!!!" Axel called over his shoulder and busted through the double doors and out of sight.

Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus stared blankly in Axel's wake then looked to the hall again.

Vexen came zipping down the hall soon after with his shield in hand and a crazy look in his eyes. "Come back my little Dusk! I won't alter you that badly!!! I promise!!" Vexen yelled running past the three tripping up Larxene in his passing.

As Vexen disappeared through the doors Larxene picked herself up. "What's with him?" She asked glaring after the blonde. Lexaeus turned to Zexion "What were they doing down there?"

Zexion covered his face with his hand. "You don't want to know…" Zexion muttered in humiliation.

Two days Later

Axel stood with his arms crossed staring at Zexion. "You're sure he's calmed down?" Axel asked cautiously looking around the hall. Zexion ran his hand through his hair and replied "Yes. I had Saix come and talk to him."

Axel heaved a huge sigh of relief. "You're the best."

Zexion stared down the hall to Vexen "Saix gave us all strict orders from the Superior to not cause anymore mischief.

"Meh those sticks in the mud…" Axel muttered standing up and crossing his arms again. Zexion looked to him again. "So…what are you planning to do today?" He asked.

"Well I thought I'd go downtown and…" Axel replied.

Larxene shot by them "Andkicksomepuppies?"

Axel and Zexion fell silent and Larxene continued to zip back and fourth. "Soundslikefuncanicomecanicanicani?" Larxene asked zipping around faster then anyone could barely see and poking the boys.

Axel swatted at her until she left. They both stared at each other for a moment.

"Can I…" Larxene continued while zipping past again and tripping over Zexion's foot and was catapulted down the hall. Axel and Zexion watched her fly a loud shattering sound filling the halls.

"NNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MY ICE STATUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!!!!"

Axel doubled over in laughter, while Zexion ran his hand through his hair again.

_ Yes I am bored… I was just sitting around my room when a single thought popped into my head: "I wonder what the Organization troop was doing before Sora came around?" Well…here is the result. I hope you all like it there's plenty more of it coming soon (obviously by the title right?)_

_ OH! Yes and I give a huge amount of credit to Mr. OMA from he did a flash player movie of the tripping Larxene part which was a huge part of my inspiration. Thanks so much!!_

_  
Anyways review please Updates soon. _

_ Efra_


End file.
